An Oath To Keep With Final Breath
by andii-k
Summary: The war has just ended, but Leo still has a promise to keep; to come back to Calypso. Will it be his final breath, or can Calypso save him?


Calypso had been gardening when a huge warship had made its way to the island. The ship was slow, dented and scraped, as if it had just seen battle. Which, as it turned out, it had. The ship landed and out came seven demigods, all looking very badly injured. Calypso had started to run to their aid to heal them when the last demigod came out, a grin the size of his face.

Calypso was breathless. She stopped running and stared at Leo; her Leo. A tall blonde boy unslung his arm from a tired looking Cherokee girl as did, oh, oh, Percy. Percy unslung his arm from the girl that must be Annabeth. Both boys went over to help Leo who stumbled out of the ship, falling on the ground, the grin on his face quickly being replaced by a grimace of pain. Calypso ran, her face going pale in fear.

"What- what happened?" She choked out, looking at the boy on the ground.

"Gaia. We defeated her but before she left, she did something to Leo. He said he was OK, but it's started to set in in the last few minutes-" Percy said, worried for his friend. He was interrupted by a shout of pain from Leo.

"Calypso..." Leo whispered, coughing. "I came back... I said I would and I did..."

"Yes." Calypso nodded, her eyes tearing up.

"I'm dying, Cal. I'm sorry I couldn't be around to set... to set up our shop." He laughed, which soon turned into a cough.

"No, no, no! You are not getting away from me that easily, Valdez!" She yelled, trying to quickly heal Leo, but how could she when no one knew what was happening to him?

"Hey, guys," Leo choked out, looking to the rest of the demigods. "Thank you, for everything. And good job, saving the world."

"No, Leo, no! This is not how it was supposed to end!" The Cherokee girl cried out, falling on the sand beside Leo.

"Pipes, someone had to die. And it's ok. I'm ok..." Leo said, his eyes tearing up too.

"But you were fine!" A young girl said, also kneeling in the sand, like everyone else now.

"All a trick. Had to save Cal... See, got ya." Leo coughed, grinning.

"But-" The Chinese boy beside her started.

"I'm almost gone. Thank you, all of you. You're all great people." Leo said, a tear dropping down his cheek, a gasp of pain leaving his lips. "Calypso... I- I love you. And that's why I came back. To save one more person."

Calypso choked back a sob, leaning down and kissing Leo's cheek.

Leo smiled, then let out a shout. "Hazel... Hazel, I'm scared. What's it like?" He pleaded, looking at the young girl.

"Like a dream. A dream that never ends." Hazel whispered to Leo. "Just, close your eyes."

Leo closed his eyes, his long lashes casting a shadow over his cheeks. "Goodbye." He breathed, his last breath. And then he was gone.

The demigods sobbed, each couple comforting each other, hugging tightly and looking down at their dead friend.

"NO!" Calypso cried out, rage built up in her chest. "ZUES! HADES! POSIEDON! FACE ME!"

Calypso had been as surprised as everyone else when the big three appeared. She had truly not expected it to work, but there they were, all three, looking down at Leo, then to Calypso.

"You called?" Hades noticed, glancing at Hazel then turning his attention to Calypso again.

"I want to make deal!" Calypso said, trying to calm herself.

"A deal?" Zeus asked, looking her in the eye.

"My immortality. Take it! I do not want it! Take it and give the life to Leo!" She demanded.

"Your immortality?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes! Please." Calypso begged.

"Please." Came the voice of Percy, looking at his dad.

"Yes, please." The demigods said in unison, looking to the Big Three.

"Save him dad, I know you can." Hazel's voice pleaded, looking at her father.

"All three of you can, together." The blonde boy said in a commanding voice. "Save our friend."

The gods growled, obviously annoyed at being told what to do by a few demigods, never mind a few demigods that had just saved the world from there, what was it, Grandmother?

**_BOOM!_**

The loud sound and a bright light was the last thing Calypso remembered. And falling to the ground, sand stopping her from seriously injuring herself.

"Leo! You must tell me where we are going!" Calypso demanded. Her eyes had been covered with a blindfold for the past ten minutes and she did not like it. Calypso thought it might be a trick, I mean, she **was** dating Leo Valdez. He could **almost** pull better and more extreme pranks than the Stoll brothers, who she had the misfortune of meeting. Almost though, they still had a huge record to contend with.

"It's a surprise babe!" Leo chuckled, hands on Calypso shoulders, guiding her to a small building.

Leo had grown since the battle a few years ago. He had become quite tall and, although he was still rather scrawny, his time in the forges had built a few muscles into his tanned body.

"I hope it's a good surprise. For your sake." Calypso laughed.

"It is, it is!" Leo promised. "Look, we're here."

The hands were lowered from her face and she looked up to see a small building. A shop to be exact, with the words: Leo and Calypso's Garage. Calypso gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"We still have to tidy it up a bit and add in the flowers, fruit, vegetables, auto repairs, all that, but hey, it's a start." Leo grinned, looking to the shop.

"It's wonderful." Calypso said, throwing her hands around Leo, and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it!" Leo grinned, after the kiss. "Want to see inside?"

"Of course!" She smiled, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her into the little shop.


End file.
